kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hongo/Personality
Personality Hongō is a rather serious man when it comes to many things, even as simple as meeting the other Fists. Even when taking simple kind gestures from others such as Lona thanking him, he did not talk and just stared sternly. He's also a very quiet person, as he rarely speaks unless he wishes to, especially in battle. He scorns the use of science and technology to measure one's level of Martial Arts, though he has shown he doesn't mind using it to train Sho. Despite his cold nature, he has a rather close bond to his disciple and cares for him deeply, as their relationship is like that of a father-son like relationship. He has faith in Sho that he is the 'Sole Successor' and wishes to disapprove everyone's opinion of Sho that he is not worthy of the title. He has also shown visible rage when he heard Sho died during the D of D Tournament and even mourned the loss over his beloved disciple. He harbors a great hatred for Ryozanpaku, as it is revealed that he received his scar from Shio Sakaki and is clearly upset when he learns Sho died saving Miu Furinji. In the battle for the Karate successor of Yami, he tells Kenichi to tell Sakaki that they will "end this soon". During his past when he trained the young Sho, Hongō has also shown to be rather lenient, as he does not care that Sho saved the bird, simply saying with a smile, "Do what you like." This shows that he respects the wishes of others, a key mindset that placed him into conflict with Sakaki. When he was still friends with Sakaki, Hongō was seemingly more soft-hearted and spoke more than he does now. He also seemed to have been down the path of the saving fist since he helped saved several people from getting killed on more than one occasion such as how he leaped in front of some bullets just so the hostages wouldn't get hurt. Hongō's reason for embracing the Satsujinken is out of honor for Suzuki Hajime, who demanded a death match with him when Yami pitted Sakaki, Hajime, and him in a death match for the succession of Karate in Yami. Although he embraces the Satsujinken, he has made it a personal rule to only kill martial artists, and refuses to kill anyone that is not a martial artist. Despite this rule he is more than willing to fight anyone who challenges him, martial artist or not. The only actual exception that he makes to this rule is if someone willingly attacks him after being warned that he shows no mercy to whoever challeges him, as shown when Sakaki warned Miu after watching Kenichi get struck by him. His conflict with Sakaki stems from this reason: whereas Sakaki wanted to let Hajime live and do what was best for him, Hongō was more concerned with fulfilling Hajime's wishes, calling Sakaki "selfish" for refusing to understand that. However, Hongo does have some of his old Katsujinken beliefs inside, as he spared a young woman and her child from getting killed by Michael Schtilvay and even gave an angry glare at the man. Hongō is shown to have a honor code like Kenichi, as shown when he refused to fight Shigure because she is a woman and refused to fight anyone who is injured. While he shows to be ruthless and very serious most the time, he, compared to the other members of Yami, has proven to be very honorable. He stopped his fight with Sakaki and assisted him in trying to save Miu from Jenazad when Junazard interfered and even promised the Elder that he would return her to her home. Even Sakaki vouches that he is a man who keeps his word. He also has a high respect for the Kuremisago clan, stating that he couldn't bring himself to shed blood on their sacred land. He also wishes for no disciples to lose their lives in battle, such as stating to Sakaki that he wishes for Kenichi and Miu not to die in their fights with Junazard's men, showing a more compassionate side. He is willing to let his opponent fight on their own turf. Letting him use all of his best moves, and then "put his heart off guard" that he dosen't have an ounce of mercy, to the old or children. He isn't one to let anger ruin his form, he becomes more calm and more cold-hearted. However, on rare occasions, when he gets mad, he fights in a mad like frenzy that Kenichi noted he lost his cool when Jenazad spoke ill of Sho. Hongō's most defining trait of his personality is that he's be repeatedly known for being remarkably stubborn. In fact his stubborn nature is evident in and out of fights as even in his youth he left the hospital despite the grevious wounds he had on his body just to fight in a karate tournament and eventually won it. Sakaki states that when Hongō says he's gonna do something, he sticks with it till the end and finishes it, refusing to back down. Even when his life was in danger he refused help from Sakaki and refused anesthesia from the doctor and stated he won't move a muscle as they operate on him, showing he has a problem trusting strangers. Even his disciples Seta and Hayami have stated he's always this stubborn and has yet to shown otherwise. Despite his good look that attract many women in the past and present, Hongo showed no interest in women or interest in fighting them. However, it was shown that in his past with Sakaki and Suzuki, that he was speechless and his eyes were wide opened after seeing Sakaki sister. This wasn't seen before or after, but it shows that Hongo has a little bit of interest in women.